


Кайдани

by NEMKA



Series: Grim, old place [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Depression, Drama, Gen
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEMKA/pseuds/NEMKA
Summary: Сірі, порожні очі дивляться крізь стіни і час. Він, напевно, ще не зовсім повернувся звідти.
Series: Grim, old place [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561591
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Кайдани

**Author's Note:**

> Ну це, взагалі, переклад з російської, і я намагалася зробити все нормально і адекватно. На оригінальну (і, напевно, кращу) версію, я залишу посилання.
> 
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/8668026

Друг мой, друг мой,  
Я очень и очень болен.  
Сам не знаю, откуда взялась эта боль.  
То ли ветер свистит  
Над пустым и безлюдным полем,  
То ль, как рощу в сентябрь,  
Осыпает мозги алкоголь.

На другу ніч спроб заснути під хропіння Рона, коли спальня набридає більше нікуди, Гаррі вилазить з-під ковдри і натягує теплі шкарпетки, які зв'язала місіс Візлі. У старому будинку моторошно і холодно, і ще в них мостини скриплять трохи менше.

На сходах зупиняється - з кухні пахне віскі. Звичайним, магглівським віскі, іноді - ромом, від якого у Блека пелька не стуляється, або портвейном, під який добре мовчати і рахувати цеглинки в стіні. В ночі, коли приходить Римус - ще й звичайним вершковим пивом.

Моллі не припиняє скаржитися на господаря будинку ні Макґонагал, ні Андромеді, ні тому-ж Римусу, мовля, дисципліну хулиганить, бешкетує, а всі спроби напоумити успішно херяться банальною відсутністю бажання слухати. Іноді, коли Сиріус все-ж каже щось у відповідь, відбувається сеанс синхронного биття посуду, на тиху радість Блека.

Гаррі не звинувачує хрещеного і навіть розуміє. В останній раз, на питання "Що відбувається, Сиріусе?", той абсолютно щиро і трохи роздратовано відповідає, що відбувається справжнє блядство.

Сірі, порожні очі дивляться крізь стіни і час. Він, напевно, ще не зовсім повернувся _звідти_. За вікном останнє червоне листя на вітрі летить, як п'яні метелики, а саме завивання схоже на собаче виття. До чого тут взагалі собаки - Гаррі зрозуміти не може, звичайно все це нагадує крики банши.

Помічаючи різкий рух краєм ока, він задкує до стінки. Блек підходить впритул, дивиться прямо в очі і стискає плечі так, що майже боляче. Від нього пахне затхлим, пильним одягом, спиртом і потім, ніби він уже казна скільки не мився. Але Гаррі не страшно, адже це ж Сиріус - найближча йому людина на всьому, напевно, білому світі.

\- Знаєш, що з такими як ти роблять в Азкабані? - шепоче майже в саме вухо, і по спині чи то від холоду, чи то від страху, чи від чогось ще пробігає табун мурашок. А потім він сміється, і його божевільний, зловісний, хрипкий сміх дзвенить у вухах набатом, і очі, які Гаррі пам'ятає такими добрими, розуміючими, тепер темні і холодні.

 _Нічого_. В Азкабані тільки одиночні камери.

Десь далеко розбивається об скелі крижаний океан і дзвенять, б'ючись о каміння, кайдани.


End file.
